Love in Many Ways
by JenniferDeniseJackson
Summary: Ali and Sai learn how to love one another in more than love making.Ali an 18 year old girl trying to find her way in life meets a the sweet but charming Sai and find her self in a romance that is hot and passionate.Will love when at the end...


August 11, 2011 a girl was born. She had green eyes with jet black hair. Her parents, Ami and Jai, see how mystic she looks. Together they name her Ali, the goddess of mystics. Eighteen years later she has grown into a wonderful lady. "Ali dear, come eat your lunch," yelled her parents. "In a minute!" (On the phone) "My parents are calling me Sai, I will call you back" "Okay baby, don't be long." "Come wright now" shouts Ami. "Okay, Okay." "Bye Sai" "Bye Ali" Ali finally gets to the eating table. Her mom fixed her a ham and cheese sandwich with peach slices and a cup of water. She ate really fast so she can get back on the phone with Sai. Her parents ate in their room. So she just went back into her room. At her room she calls back her boyfriend. " Hey babe I am back" "Hey come over my parents are having a get together and I want you to come with me" " Umm let me ask my parents" ( knock) " come in" Ali asks " Can I go to a party Sai's parents are having" Ali's parents answers " Yes call us when you are heading back home okay, bye." "Bye sweetheart" says her parents. (Back on phone) "They said yes," "Okay, I will pick you up at 5:00" "That's finding" "Bye, see you soon" Ali hangs up the phone and got ready for the party. Ali takes a shower, do her hair and makeup put on her strapless red dress and black heels and get her matching hand bag, and looks at the mirror to see how she looked. Her red dress went perfectly with her long black curly hair and her green eyes. Finally 5:00 has rolled around Sai's driver rang the door. Ali opens the door say goodbye to her parents and left with her and Sai's hand together. After a short 45 minute drive, they arrive at the party. The lights were shining beautifully blueberry blues, cherry reds, and peacock purple. Ali and Sai start dancing to the music. "Are you having a good time" Sai whisper into Ali's ear, "Yes I am Sai," responds Ali. "Dinner is about to start, let me show you to our seats," Sai whisper. "Okay let's go" responds Ali. Sai takes Ali to their seats pulls her seat out for her and sat down himself. For dinner they had three courses. After that they ate desert, strawberry cheesecake. "Did you enjoy your dinner?" Sai asks Ali. "Yes I did." Ali answers. "What do we do now" she asks Sai. "I have something to show you" "Okay" Sai put a blind fold on Ali's eyes and took her to his family's private lake. " Wow!" Ali's says shock " It is beautiful." Sai chuckles " Yeah, and look at what it says" ( Ali and Sai forever 3) Ali turns to Sai a kisses him. " Oh, thank you , what does it mean" " I love you and I am here for you forever" " I love you too thank you so much!" After that they walked to Sai's drivers car and took Ali home. At home Ali said "Good Night" to her parents. So they know she is back .Ali took her clothes off except her black bra and black and red lace panties. She brushed her teeth in her bathroom and went to bed.

Sai's POV She looked so beautiful tonight, her was curled her strapless red dress made her green eyes pop out. I am so glad she liked my present. I'm twenty-one (21) years old. It is time that I settle down. I'm done with collage have a job as a businessman I am doing well. All I need is a family but, Ali is only eighteen (18) I am going to ask her father. I already have the ring. I've been planning this for Months now. I went in the bathroom to shave my face and brush my teeth. I went in my bedroom to watch TV. Ali already has a closet full of clothes here. I should have asked her to spend the night. I live alone so it is good. (Picks up phone) "Hey baby can you come over I'm lonely here all by myself." "O Sai-Sai I bet you are but I don't know I have to ask." You're eighteen now you don't have to ask." "Okay but I am like butt naked, I don't want to get dress." "I will come pick you up just cover up in your blanket." " Okay, just hurry up" "I'll be there in 5 minutes" " Please drive safely" "ok ok bye" " Love you" " Love you too" " I got up, got my keys and started out the door to get her. I arrive at her house as I said I will. I called her so she would know I was walked outside like I told her to, wrapped up in a blanket. "Hey love your SpongeBob blanket" "That's not fair I was on my way to sleep" "But I was lonely you don't want your sweetheart lonely do you" "I don't but still" "Do you know what I do when I'm all alone I'm dreaming of you baby every little part of you" "Babe that is gross, you shouldn't do that." "It is what people do at our age it's normal" "I know but…" "By the time we were at the house we were done talking about are little problem. I walked over to open her door and we went inside. As soon as I closed the door I leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was long a passionate. I carried her to my bedroom. I was surprised she actually let me go this far. I sat her on the bed an unwrapped her from her layer of blanket. I unveil a beautiful figure with a lace black bra and stripped underwear .I started to kissing her going down her naked tan stomach more and more. I undid her bra. I brought my lips to her naked nipple. Slowly bringing my hand to her other nipple. Now playing with the one in my mouth softly biting it and rubbing it. I heard her moan softly. "Oh stop" "Why baby don't you like it?" " Yes, love the way my body feels but not right now ,why can't we wait" " Baby, I don't know if I can wait any longer" " just try for me" " Okay I will later, not now" and with that they went to bed. I wake up to find that Ali was already up. She is cooking something real nice. He walks downstairs " Good Morning what are you cooking" " Some pancakes nothing special" " They smell nice" "thank you" I walk into the kitchen to find Ali in nothing but her stripped panties. "See how do you expect me to wait when you do this" "well I am sorry my clothes are in the dryer" "What is wrong with your clothes in you have here?" "You know what is wrong with those clothes." "Those clothes are HOT" "Yeah I know not very modest" And with that she left to go take a shower. "Thanks for the breakfast" Sai's phone vibrates. "Hello" "Is Ali with you?" "Yes she is" "She can't come to the phone right now" "Why can't she ""She is In the shower" "Okay tell her to call me back" "Yeah can we met up I have to ask you something" "When you bring her home we can go out for a drink" "Okay Bye" "Yeah" When Sai got off the phone Ali was out the shower. " Hey hurry up your father wants to talk you okay" "Okay babe" When Ali came out she was wearing orange miniskirt, a tee, tights, and black pumps." Have you seen my phone" " yeah" " Hey daddy, how are you" " You just can't leave when you feel like it" "I am eighteen (18) I am an adult" "But you live in my house you will follow my rules or you can just leave" "That can be arrange daddy, I love you but you can't keep treating me like a child" "Ali you are my little girl " " I know daddy" " Ali I just don't want you to be stupid and have sex with your boyfriend" " Daddy I know right from wrong it is my personal life and I love him ,he makes me happy" " I never thought about that" " He treats me good " " he does you can stay there but please next time tell us" "okay daddy" " what was that about " ask Sai. " Nothing important" "Ok let's go "Ali and Sai arrived at Ali's house 15 minutes. Ali ran up the steps to her mom and dad's room ,Sai stayed down stairs with Jai, Ali's dad."


End file.
